Who's to say?
by WhiteNightRain
Summary: Who's to say? Anything can happen. Rated M for lemon and maybe language. Pairings: SasuNaru, KibaHina, TemaShika, NejiGaa. Warning: Wild, cheerful, happy and awesome Hinata.


**_Who's to say_**

"Waaaah!" screamed Naruto. "Come back here!" screamed Ino. "Waaaaah! Ino, I did not say you were ugly! I didn't say you were pretty either but COME ON!!" screamed the blond diving into his office, through the window, trying to hide from the other. "Ino-chan, you really shouldn't chase your Hokage around the village. It might turn into a fight and you won't be able to beat him. Heh, you can't even beat me." said Sakura walking through the door. "Sa-Sakura, I'm dead aren't I?" asked Ino dropping her fists to her sides. "O-h, yeah." Sakura said, a smirk sneaking it's way onto her face. "Er, Sakura, Ino? You guys are excused." Naruto said looking towards them. "Okay then, later Hokage-sama-_chan_." Sakura said running out the door with Ino following close behind her. The last word Sakura said made Naruto cringe. _'So what if she's older than me? Why must she add the __**chan**__ at the end?!' _Naruto said pounding the desk.

"Hokage-sama? I've completed the mission." said the raven placing the report on the desk. "Eh? Oh, right. You're free to go then." Naruto said picking up the report. "You won't even call me by my name? Oh, Naruto you've gotten cold." said the anbu shaking his head. "Sasuke, don't play around with me. You have yet to prove that you will be a loyal shinobi to Konohagakure since your return, therefore, we cannot trust you." said the blond resting the papers on the desk and interlacing his fingers underneath his chin. "Is it that you can't trust me, or that you don't want to?" he countered placing a hand on the Hokage's desk. "Believe me Sasuke, I _want_ to trust you but you've done nothing that can make me do so. Who's to say that you won't up and leave the village again? Who's to say that you won't up and leave _me _again?" Naruto was at the brink of tears, but as the Hokage would not allow himself to break the shinobi code by crying.

Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's confession. 'He wants to trust me but he can't? I've done nothing to prove my loyalty to this village?' "Heh, Naruto, you're still as stupid as you were when I left, seven years ago. I did not come back to the village because I felt like it, nor because I've accomplished my goals." by now, Naruto was looking at Sasuke, the tears in his eyes refusing to fall and this caused Sasuke's heart to hurt. "I returned for... you, Naruto. You and only you." Naruto's heart skipped five beats. 'Did Sasuke really say that?' "Sasuke, you really mean that? Please don't be lying Sasuke!" Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke now. Sasuke gently grasped Naruto's chin. "Dobe, I wouldn't lie about something like that." Then he kissed him. At first it was a simple brush of the lips but then it was full of need. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as Naruto's lips parted, Sasuke thrust his tongue into the warm cavern, tasting and memorizing every inch of Naruto's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Sasuke hurriedly stripped Naruto of his clothing. Then they broke away for air. Sasuke stepped back to look at Naruto, unconsciously licking his lips at the lascivious sight before him. A blushing and panting, twenty year old Naruto was most definitely a sight that would turn any man gay, and Sasuke had him to himself, this made him smirk. 'He's even more beautiful than I imagined.' "Sa-Sasuke-teme." hearing Naruto call him that made him so happy. "What, Naru-chan?" "Why...am I the only one naked?" Leave it to Naruto to point out the obvious. "You'll just have to wait a while Naru-chan." Sasuke said still looking the oblivious kitsune up and down while circling him. When Naruto looked up and saw what Sasuke was doing, he tried to cover himself using his hands. "No use doing that now, Naruto, I've already seen every inch of your body." he said waving his hand above his head. "Pervert!" Naruto yelled, still trying to cover himself. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" he said sauntering over to the blond.

'Oh boy.' Naruto thought stepping backwards towards to desk. Sasuke then took off his his top while walking over and threw it somewhere in the office haphazardly. "Lie on the desk Naruto." 'Has Sasuke gone mad? Well whatever." Naruto thought as he did what he was told. Sasuke then settled himself between Naruto's legs and placed three fingers at Naruto's mouth. "Suck." Naruto did as he was told and took the fingers into his mouth. Naruto circled his tongue around Sasuke's fingers causing him to moan. After two minutes, Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and trailed them to his entrance. Then he pushed one inside of him causing Naruto to hiss in pain at the sudden entrance. "Shh, it's okay, it won't hurt for long." Sasuke told as he soothingly rubbed Naruto's cheeks. "Hah, hah, how do you, hah, hah, know that?" "Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, _I _an a _genius_." "No, _you_ are an _asshole_." "I would say 'fuck you' but I'm getting to that." And with that Sasuke inserted another finger. Tears were now sliding down Naruto's smooth tan face. Sasuke started a scissoring motion with his fingers to try to stretch Naruto. Naruto's back arched off of the desk as Sasuke's fingers probed deeper into him. Naruto's moans filled the air and Sasuke was just rushing so he could fuck the blond A.S.A.P. Then Sasuke pulled out his fingers causing Naruto to groan at the loss. Then, unknown to Naruto, Sasuke went and pulled out a bottle of cream that he saw earlier and lubed his cock.

Then he positioned himself at the kitsune's entrance and thrust in until half of his cock was onside the blond. "Ahh! Sasuke it's too big! Take it out, please!" Naruto screamed. "Shh, it's okay, it'll feel good soon, I promise." he whispered into the blond's ear. Tears were now streaming down Naruto's face. 'How could something this painful feel good?' thought Naruto. And then Sasuke started to move. At first it still hurt but then it started to feel good, really good. Soon Sasuke hit something inside of him that made him see stars. Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him. 'Found it.' He thought with a smirk. Then he rammed into Naruto's prostate as many times as he could. Sasuke then remembered Naruto's neglected member and started to stoke it in time with his thrusts. Naruto's mind was reeling in pleasure and all he could think or say was 'Sasuke'. Hearing Naruto repeatedly call his name the way he did and then seeing Naruto's sweat covered body was enough to make him cum right then and there. "Ah, Sasuke, I'm going to-" and Naruto came right in Sasuke's hand before he could finish his sentence. After a few more thrusts Sasuke came too. "Naruto I love you!" He screamed. Then he rode out his orgasm and fell beside Naruto, still inside of him. "I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said hazily. "Heh,we can do it again soon if you want." replied Sasuke stroking Naruto's hair. "Yeah, but not too soon. I think my ass will be hurting for weeks." Naruto replied starting to fall asleep. "Okay, but you trust me now, right?" Sasuke asked looking into Naruto's blue orbs. "Of course I trust you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said snuggling his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Outside the Hokage's office

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood outside the office, each of them with a major nosebleed problem. "That was...hot." Sakura said with blood all over her face. "Yeah..." Ino said trying to clean up her face. "We should perv on Naruto and Sasuke more often!" Hinata said her face just as messy and bloody as Sakura's. "Be quiet Hinata!" Tenten said putting a hand over Hinata's mouth and the other trying to clean her own face. "Yeah they'll hear us!" Sakura said still trying to clean her face. "Hey! We know you guys are out there!" Naruto said in a whiny voice. "Leave now or I'll kill you, oh and make sure to tell the entire village that Naruto is _mine_." Sasuke said in a demanding tone. "Yes, sir! C'mon Sakura, Ino, Tenten! Let's go!" Hinata said running off. "Dating Kiba is one of the best and one of the worst things you have ever done, Hinata!" the anbu konoichi called after her while following her.

Inside the Hokage's office

"Hinata's dating Kiba?" Sasuke asked rubbing _his_ dobe's back. "Yeah they're dating. He helped her get over her shyness and got her more perverted at the same time." said the blonde Hokage. "Wow a lot has happened since I've been gone." he replied still rubbing Naruto's back. "Damn straight," the Hokage said looking at Sasuke, "now get your cock out of me, I want to put back on my clothes." "Aw, but Naru-chan I like seeing _you_." Sasuke said pulling out of him. "Hah, yeah but if I don't Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari will see _me_." Naruto said trying to stand. And as he finished that sentence, Sasuke had already dressed him. "Sasuke-teme! I want to bathe!" Naruto whined as he cleaned off the desk. "No way they're coming soon and you're not bathing without me." Sasuke said as he took the cloth from Naruto and finished off the cleaning. 'Yeah, having Sasuke as a lover is going to give me an interesting and fuck filled remainder of my life.' Naruto thought as he sat down. "Ow Sasuke you made my ass hurt!!" Naruto screamed while pointing to Sasuke. "Well dobe, you're just going to have to endure it until Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari leave," Sasuke said then he cocked his head to the side, "oh well." "Sasuke, I'm telling Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he pointed at Sasuke some more. "No Naruto don't! He won't let me live with you and think about it, who knows what he'll do when he finds out that he wasn't the first to know." Sasuke said as he put on his clothes. Naruto paused for a moment and then sat down hissing in pain. "You're right, he might get Iruka to kill you." Naruto said completing some paper work. "Exactly, and because he _will_ find out and _won't_ kill me, I will screw you senseless tonight." Sasuke said walking to open the door. "Oh no." Naruto said and then waited for the shinobi to walk in. "So you guys are together?" Neji said sitting down. "How did you-" but Gaara cut Naruto off. "Hinata came screaming it in our faces." the Kazekage said plainly. "Dating Kiba was one of the best and worst things she ever did!" Temari said happily. "You guys are all troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing. "The mission was a success, then?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Gaara. "Yes, they are here right now and not six feet underground, so it was a success." Gaara said looking around. "Here smells funny." Temari said pointing to the desk. "Yes, well you all are free to go then, byebye!" Naruto said pushing them out the door while he was a bright red color. "Alright Naruto let's go home, I want to screw you now." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out the window with him. In the shower Sasuke then proceeded to fuck Naruto senseless. He would eventually learn how to control himself and take turns with Naruto, or not.

--

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
